Idols, Auctions, Balls, and Freakouts, And I'm Hoping For A Good Blindside
' |episodenumber = 10/14 |previous = How Dumb Do These People Think I Am |next = I Want To Escape The Bottom}} is the tenth episode of . The episode begins on February 21, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Sentinel Islands Category:Sentinel Islands Episodes Sentinelese Blood Oath Congratulations final 8! In successfully voting Alex out of this game, you’ve all made it one step further. Or have you? Alex may have been voted out, but he’s not gone quite yet! As a reward for a previous challenge, Alex was given the Sentinelese Blood Oath from the chiefs of the island you’ve been living on. At any point through the final 8 tribal council, if Alex was voted out, he would have one last chance to fight for his right to stay in the game. This fight will be a head-to-head showdown between Alex and the person of his choice. Anyone who had immunity in the latest tribal council could not be selected for this battle. Alex has chosen to face off against Sara! Alex and Sara, today you will be facing off in Patience! The player with the highest score will return to the competition with an equal chance of winning this game. The person with the lowest score will be the 10th person to leave this game and the second member of the jury. Winner (according to finish): Challenges Reward Auction - WELCOME TO THE SURVIVOR AUCTION!!! Because we’re trying to stick to a time schedule for the upcoming live immunity challenge, and this is such a passive reward that won’t interfere with the game you’re playing, we are going to push on while the elimination challenge is happening. Alex and Sara, both of you will fill out your bids to your host chat, but only the player who returns to the game will have their bids factored into the end result. Immunity Cut The Rope - Today you will be playing a good ol’-fashioned Cut the Rope Pecking Order Challenge!!! Starting at 10pm EST (a time that you all agreed you could be there for *(glares @ all of you)*), you will be trying to catch balls hurled out of a sling shot. This will be done in your tribe chat. When a host says: :SLINGS BALL The first person to respond with: :CATCHES BALL will get the ball. The player that gets the ball will choose to smash one other player’s egg. The last player standing with eggs remaining will win individual immunity and have a 1 in 7 shot at winning this game! When a host says “SLINGS BALL” in the chat the first person to respond “CATCHES BALL” will get the ball. The person who gets the ball must then decide which player’s egg they want to smash. You have 1 minute to make that decision, if you do not, your own egg will be smashed. If all of your eggs are gone, you can no longer participate in the challenge. When you post “CATCHES BALL” it must be bolded and italicized on Skype in order for it to count. To do that post this: _*CATCHES BALL*_ Each of you will start with three eggs, except for Sam and Darian. As the recipients of the advantage and disadvantage in the next immunity challenge from the auction, you will start with four and two eggs respectively. Winner (according to finish): Tribal Council Still in the Running